A Dream is a Wish Your Heart Makes
by SuperWonderLeebz
Summary: Fluffy oneshot set in the near future, about 12 years after the HM gang have graduated from high school. Liley.


Title: A Dream is a Wish Your Heart Makes

Rating: T

Disclaimer: I am not affiliated with Disney whatsoever. They own all rights to Hannah Montana and the song 'A Dream is a Wish Your Heart Makes.'

A/N: One-shot set in the near future, about 12 years after the HM gang have graduated from high school.

* * *

"Now! Now! Now!" chanted the eager, and impatient, four year old Daisy.

"Hold on sweetie, give momma a minute to put her stuff down and then you can have your candy bar. Ah finally!" Miley said relieved as she managed to get the door open after fumbling with her keys and an armful of groceries. Daisy bounded in behind her, skipping around the kitchen in excitement, letting her long brunette locks bounce freely.

"Hey momma, get anything good from the store?" called out seven year old Kal from his spot on the family room couch. He was lying stretched out on the couch, but Miley could make out the top of his head on the armrest, his shaggy brown hair messily sticking out at various angles from his scalp.

"Just what was on the list," Miley replied to her son.

"Does that mean you got me a Hooters waitress for a girlfriend?" asked his twin brother, Jordan who had his feet up on the dining room table and was leaning back precariously on the back two legs of his chair.

"Jordan," Miley chided her son and went about the kitchen putting away food.

"Well it was on the list," Jordan muttered, Miley heard him and momentarily abandoned the groceries to walk over to the dining room. She somewhat gently removed Jordan's feet from the table and motioned for him to place them properly on the floor.

"_Your_ list maybe, not mine," Miley replied and ruffled his curly brown hair.

"Hey honey, how was your day?" Lilly called out from the top of the stairs.

"Great! Rockstar Records just signed another band, Love For Free, and we already have 80,000 pre-orders for their upcoming album, which means big money for the CEO of Rockstar Records and her loving family!" Miley cheered, echoed by Daisy who had managed to dig through the groceries bags and find her candy bar.

"Miley, did you really give Daisy candy? Honestly, have you ever seen your daughter when she's hyped up on sugar? She's a four year old, she doesn't need more energy," Lilly then chided her wife as she walked into the kitchen holding their infant daughter.

"I'm sorry sweetheart, but she gave me the pout! And you _know_ how cute she is when she does the pout! I couldn't resist," Miley admitted, embarrassed that she had given into their daughter so easily.

"Oh I know how easily you give in, how you can't resist," Lilly replied with a naughty grin. Miley felt her face flush and gave Lilly a weak smile.

"How's our baby girl?" Miley cooed at the bundle of joy Lilly held lovingly.

"Hannah Rose is wonderful, she's an angel of a baby," Lilly kissed their daughter on the head, on top of her wavy blonde locks.

"Very true, remember how much Riley would cry at night when she was six months old? But she was our first so it was still lovable, got repetitive with the twins though," Miley commented as she played peek-a-boo with Hannah.

Lilly handed their playful daughter to Miley. She opened the fridge door and sifted through its contents to find Hannah a bottle, "So, did you remember what this Saturday is?"

"It's our 1000th friendship weekiversary," Miley proudly replied, happy she remembered an important date and avoided the wrath of an angry Lilly.

"That, and?"

"And – it's, um," Miley stuttered, panicking she had forgotten a crucial date.

"Please tell me you remember, come on Miley how could you forget," Lilly sighed in disappointment, still vainly searching for the ridiculously elusive baby bottle.

"Help me Hannah," Miley prayed to her bubbly blonde daughter. Hannah merely smiled happily and clapped her tiny hands together. Miley gave the child a pleading look and got a bigger smile in return; Hannah waved her arms in the air and made pointing motions to the fridge door, "yes mommy is getting you a bottle."

Miley glanced up where Hannah was vigorously pointing toward the fridge door, she broke into a grin when she noticed the calendar magnetically hanging on the fridge with the words '10 Year Wedding Anniversary' circled in bright red marker.

"And of course it's our ten year wedding anniversary on Saturday!" Miley proclaimed.

"Lucky for you Hannah saved your forgetful butt," Lilly pleasantly smiled at her relieved wife as she shut the door, she handed Miley the baby bottle.

"Hannah has saved me a lot of times, and given us some quite memorable experiences," Miley replied, referring to both her daughter and her superstar alter-ego.

"Momma stop living in the past, Hannah Montana is history," Riley said to her mother as she raced down the steps and grabbed a juice box off the kitchen counter.

"But her Fan-nahs will never die!" Miley shouted triumphantly to her extremely embarrassed daughter.

"Oh yeah momma, no argument there," Riley rolled her eyes and jogged away through the family room to the patio door. She was greeted by the deafening sound of the Stewart-Truscott's family dogs. All eight of them.

"Roll call: Beyonce, Dolly, Elvis, Mullet, Montana, Niblets, Stella, and Rockstar. Now who wants to play fetch?" Riley was greeted by a chorus of barks as she retrieved a pair of beat up tennis balls from the outdoor toy bin and tossed them far off into the 10-acre backyard. Their young daughter gave her moms a wave and went rushing off to join the chaotic group of dogs fighting over the balls, which brought Lilly's attention back to the scatterbrained Miley.

"And…" Lilly tapped her foot on the floor and looked at Miley impatiently.

"What? Oh I have no clue Lilly, I'm sorry I just can't remember all these things. I know I need to try harder and I –," Miley began ranting out an apology; Lilly's stern stare broke into a goofy grin much to Miley's surprise. Lilly leaned forward and placed a chaste kiss on Miley's rambling lips.

"I was just kidding love, if I wanted you to remember anything else I would have told Hannah to remind you," Lilly playfully teased her stunned lover, "look Miley, Jake and Mikayla are back together again."

Lilly pointed out to her wife the headlines flashing on the TV screen that Kal was intently watching.

"I feel sorry for their children," Miley commented, she adjusted the baby bottle so Hannah could suck out the remains of the milk.

"How old are they now?"

"Jake Jr. turned 10 last week, Priscilla is 9, and Victoria will be 8 in a few months," Miley ticked off in her head.

"Hey Jake Jr. is the same age as Riley, wouldn't that be cute if they started dating when they were older, and then got married, and had a family, and –," Lilly stopped when she caught sight of the disgusted look on Miley's face.

"We're trying to keep our kids away from the spotlight, not in it. And I do not want us to be related to Mikayla in any way, shape, or form," Miley said firmly, "wouldn't you rather have Riley marry Landon Oken, he's only a year younger than her."

"Sure, if we want our grandkids to have doughnut brains," Lilly rolled her eyes at Miley.

"At least we known they'd recycle," Miley responded to a skeptic Lilly.

"With Saint Sarah as a grandmother, they'd have no other choice. Speaking of which, next time get paper bags, they're better for the environment," she reminded Miley who, in turn, rolled her eyes at her wife.

"Yes Saint Lilly," Miley mimicked in a high-pitched voice.

"You should listen to me more often," Lilly laughed, she received a one-armed hug from her wife since Miley was still holding a hungry Hannah. Lilly adjusted her body so she could embrace both Miley and Hannah, the two women cradling their precious daughter in between them.

"Are you two being mushy? That's gross," Jordan remarked to his moms as he opened a box of cereal and started munching on the sweet, sugary goodness.

"Bet they're not as mushy as Riley is when she's on the phone with her boyfriend," Kal called out from the family room, grinning when he heard his older sister shriek in surprise and come storming in the patio door from the backyard.

"Boyfriend?" Miley repeated while raising her eyebrows in curiosity at her daughter.

"He is _not_ my boyfriend!" Riley insisted angrily, she turned around and stomped up the stairs, muttering protests the whole way that could be heard in the kitchen till she reached her bedroom and slammed the door.

"Drama queen," Jordan commented with a mouthful of food, spewing out bits of cereal.

"Reminds me of another girl I know, she used to be something of a drama queen in her day," Miley remarked with a knowing wink at Lilly. Miley turned back to face Jordan and squinted at her son's face, trying to decipher whether he was lying or not, "Riley doesn't really have a boyfriend, does she?"

"Well, she claims they're _just_ best friends but they're pretty friendly for _just_ best friends," Jordan hinted to his investigative mother.

"That's what they all say," Lilly interrupted with a smile, thinking of a particular pair of former best friends who became a loving couple with five children.

"She's only 10 though; I don't want my daughter to be out with some guy with raging hormones who wants to add another notch to his belt," Miley banged her fist on the kitchen counter for emphasis.

"You sound like your father when you were trying to get a date with that kid Josh in 8th grade," Lilly giggled as she placed Hannah back into her playpen.

"I do not!"

"Like father, like daughter. Face it honey, you're being too overprotective of Riley," Lilly crossed her arms and let a smug grin grace her face while Miley grumbled in denial.

The shrill sound of the household phone ringing disrupted the debate between the mothers.

"I got it!" Riley screamed from her bedroom.

"It's probably her boyfriend, I bet they're going to talk about color coordinating the napkins for their wedding," Kal teased.

"I heard that, and you're dead meat runt!" Riley shouted from her room, followed by, "Grandpa is on the phone, he wants to talk to you Momma."

"Thanks darling," Miley shouted back up the stairs, then picked the phone up off the stand, "Hey daddy, how's the weather in Malibu?"

"Mom, let's move to Malibu," Jordan suggested to Lilly with a hopeful smile.

"I'm sorry honey but we're staying in Tennessee. We'll visit Malibu, your grandfather, and Uncle Jackson during Winter Break, that make you feel any better?"

"No, how can I have a hot California beach blonde babe for a girlfriend if I'm stuck here?"

"You could always find a cute blonde here instead. Besides, you're only seven years old Jordan, what's the rush?"

"The likelihood of me finding a cute beach blonde here is zip Mom, work with me here," insisted Jordan.

"You never know, I found the cutest cowgirl in the middle of Malibu," Lilly looked over at Miley with a content grin.

"Sweet niblets, stop going all mushy on me, I just ate cereal," Jordan made a gagging motion and patted his stomach.

"Here, if you don't want to listen to me reminisce then put this popcorn in the microwave, I've finished the first two bags without burning them so try and be careful with this one. And go get your sister, it's time for family movie night!"

"Great, and it's Daisy's turn which means we'll be watching Cinderella, again!"

"So our little flower wants to be a princess," Lilly said, leaning down to pick up the hyperactive Daisy, "maybe she'll end up being a pop princess like your momma, nothing wrong with that, as long as she stays away from the chocolate fountain they have backstage."

"The chances of her being a pop princess are as good as my chances of being a rodeo clown," dismissed Jordan.

"Pretty good then," Kal said as he carefully opened the first bag of popcorn and daringly popped a steaming hot kernel in his ravenous mouth.

"Singing does run in the family," Miley interrupted with a smile, she moved her mouth back to the phone's receiver, "yes Daddy, you're the one who started it all, we know."

"Except for Kal and Jordan, they sing like you Mom," Riley blurted out as she entered the kitchen and went about retrieving a bowl from the top shelf of the cabinet.

Lilly and the twins both glared at Riley as Miley tried to muffle her laugh.

"_Sometimes I walk a little faster in the school hallway just to get next to you_," Daisy belted out acapella earning a proud grin from her momma.

"Pop star in the house. Start recording now Daisy and you can beat Momma's record-breaking sales and singles," Riley pinched her little sister's cheeks.

"Yes Dad I'm still with Lilly, yes we're doing okay, and yes we'll be visiting for Christmas. No, Riley Ray is 10, Jordan Clark and Kal Joseph are 7, Daisy Lola is 4 and our little Hannah Rose is just 6 months old. Yes I can't wait for you to see her too, she's adorable. Lilly says she has my smile," Miley talked to her father, who could be a little forgetful, "well I've got to go, it's family movie night! Love you too, goodnight Daddy."

Miley placed the phone back on it's stand and led the group to their usual spots in the family room for movie night. Riley picked up Hannah from her playpen and settled on the couch next to a bouncing Daisy. The twins got situated with all their snacks spread out on the floor while Miley and Lilly cuddled together on the adjacent couch. With the lights switched off the room glowed with the bright light of the television screen.

Miley hugged her wife close, giving Lilly a quick kiss that earned a fake vomiting sound from Jordan, and soaked in the sight of all her children watching Cinderella sing 'A Dream Is a Wish Your Heart Makes' on the TV screen. She contently whispered, "_this_ is a dream come true."

* * *

Miley awoke in a dazed condition, the sunlight filtered in through her bedroom window's sheer curtains. It was May of 2011 and her high school graduation was in two weeks, she had managed to make it through school without revealing she was Hannah Montana and had only grown closer to Lilly, the two were inseparable. 

It took a minute for Miley to get her bearings and even then she was confused by how realistic her dream had felt. She smiled remembering how natural it felt to have a family, and a future, with Lilly.

She grabbed her ringing alarm clock and switched it off, shedding her clothes as she made her way to the bathroom for a soothing hot shower and a chance to think about just what she would do to get her to her dream in twelve years.

* * *

A/N: Hopefully you enjoyed this AU-ish story, there's a small chance I might turn this into a multiple chapter story but for now it's just a one-shot. Reviews are always appreciated! 


End file.
